


Movie Nights

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M, ellick week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Nick and Ellie's weekly movie night goes a little differently when Ellie's AC goes out.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon by Tiffanythewierdo: Ellie and Nick have movie nights at each other’s apartments and Nick always changes out of the shirt he wears to work right there in the living room.  
> +  
> Day 6: “Shut up and kiss me already.”

When Nick was drugged and framed for murder, Ellie never once thought he was actually guilty but the analyst part of her couldn’t help but ask the question anyway. Turns out, it was the absolute worst thing to ask in that situation and Nick gave her the cold shoulder the rest of the case. Somehow, she actually managed to make it worse when she tried to joke it off later, wanting a sense of normalcy back to the whatever-ship they had going on. That’s how she found herself showing up on his doorstep that Friday night after work to apologize.

He had reluctantly let her in then but accepted her apology without hesitation and even invited her to stay the evening for a movie. After that night, they would do movie nights at least once a week and it always happened to be after he went to the gym. Even though he now used the gym at NCIS, something about not trusting public gyms anymore, he still felt the need to change shirts as soon as he got to her place. It wasn’t the fact that he changed there that bothered her, it was the fact that he would come in, throw his bag on her floor, and change shirts right there in the middle of her living room. 

At first she would quickly turn her head and avert her eyes, not able to take seeing him shirtless. But the longer time went on, the more she let her eyes linger on his muscular chest and the longer he would take to put on a fresh shirt. He always had a smirk on his face too, knowing she was looking at him even if he never said anything.

In the beginning, their movie nights were solely that, to get together as friends and partners to watch a movie and eat take-out. Now though, there were more nights spent together and less movies watched as they started talking more, spilling secrets they told to no one else. Ellie would come to tell him more about her high school days and being bullied and Nick opened up about his time undercover and how it made him weary of trusting people.

It was a Friday night in the middle of June and Ellie was expecting Nick any minute. As usual, he had volunteered to pick up supper for them after his workout but she really needed to reschedule. Her air conditioning had gone out sometime during the day and, despite the fans she had going, it was now warmer in her apartment than it was outside. She had tried calling him at least ten times but, just as she was about to try calling again, she heard his familiar knock on the door. She wiped the stray strands of hair out of her face and sighed, going to answer.

“Nick I’m sorry but I really think we shou-“ She trailed off as she noticed he was just standing there staring at her with wide eyes. Ready to question him about it, she opened her mouth but then saw his eyes trailing down her body. That’s when realization struck and she remembered she had changed into the least amount of clothing possible, a thin white tank top and her smallest pair of shorts, and put her hair up in a messy bun, exposing her neck. Her arms came up to cross in front of her chest in annoyance then and it hit her that she had taken off her bra too. She inwardly cursed herself at her forgetfulness in her haste to cool down. 

He swallowed, trying and failing to come up with words. Thankfully, she stepped back and waved him inside then, taking the pizza box from his hand and placing it on the counter. He took a deep breath to compose himself before turning back to face her, finally finding his voice.

“Is it hot in here?” He pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying to cool himself before giving up and taking it off completely.

“Y-yeah. Uh, that’s what I was trying tell you earlier. My A/C went out sometime today and it won’t be fixed until Monday morning. We should probably postpone movie night.”

“Postpone? No, no. That’s not happening B. We have not and never will cancel movie night. Now c’mon, we’ve got pizza and beer and National Treasure waiting for us. Besides, I’m a Florida boy, this is nothing.” Ellie decided not to protest and made her way over to the couch, bringing the pizza with her while Nick grabbed the 6-pack out of the fridge, placing two beers from it in the freezer for later and carrying the rest to the coffee table.

They were thirty minutes into the movie when Nick started getting fidgety on his end of the couch. Ellie looked over and saw sweat trickling down his forehead and knew he had to be getting warm.

“You okay over there?” His head jerked over to look at her, eyes going straight to her exposed neck and watching as a trickle of sweat made its way down to her collarbone. “You don’t have to stay you know.”

“Oh no B, I wanna stay trust me. I’m just now realizing though that it was a bad day to wear sweats to the gym.” She glanced down, noticing for the first time that he was wearing sweat pants instead of his usual gym shorts.

“Don’t you have shorts to change into?” Ellie motioned to his gym bag which sat in the corner by the TV.

“Uh no. They’re all in my hamper, hence the sweats. You wouldn’t happen to have a pair of men’s shorts lying around somewhere would you?” He laughed and rubbed his neck, silently hoping she said no. He really didn’t want to wear something an ex had left behind.

“Um no, that’s not exactly something I keep just lying around.” She thought she saw his shoulders relax then but couldn’t be sure. Silence enveloped the room until Ellie saw him squirming again out of the corner of her eye and she had enough of his silent suffering. “Oh my gosh Nick just take off your damn pants!”

He swore he got whiplash from how fast he looked at her. She knew her eyes were wide and the red on her cheeks wasn’t just from the heat of the room anymore. 

“You know I always imagined you saying those words under very different circumstances.” Nick laughed, standing up and following her advice. “But if you insist.” She tried to will herself to look away but her eyes were drawn to his ass and she couldn’t help put stare as his thumbs hooked in the band and tugged, slowly sliding them down his legs. Suddenly the image of him pulling down her shorts with the same movements flooded her mind and a sharp gasp left her lips. He looked back at her, prepared with a smirk at the noise she let escape but it was wiped away when he saw her tongue peek out to wet her lips and he suddenly wondered if that was the only thing becoming wet right now.

The temperature of the room skyrocketed when he sat back down, close enough now that their mostly bare thighs were touching. She couldn’t help but glance over every now and then at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap and she briefly wondered if he was having as hard of a time trying not to reach over and touch her as she was with him. When the movie ended, he jumped up, going to get the beers that were in the freezer. Handing one to her, she immediately placed it on her neck, moaning at the cool sensation. It was then he realized he was just in his boxers as he felt blood rushing south at the sound of her moan. Instead of sitting back down next to her, he turned around, moving to get his bag from the corner and started rambling off excuses to leave. Before he could turn the doorknob, he felt her hand grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. He was still talking when she threw her hands in the air and yelled.

“Nick would you just shut up and kiss me?!” The bag he was holding dropped to the ground as his hands went to her hips and he crashed their lips together. When her tongue began to roam his mouth his hands travelled up her sides, sliding her tank top up as he went. Her hands that had been gripping his hair started roaming when she felt his thumb brush the underside of her breast and she could no longer hold in the moan she felt bubbling up.

Finally, he pulled her tank top completely off and licked his lips at seeing her. As his eyes lingered over her she became suddenly nervous and squirmed under his gaze but when his eyes met hers again all nervousness went away as she saw the heat in his gaze. “Ellie, you are so beautiful.” Her heart skipped a beat then, not expecting those words coming from her partner. This time she was the one initiating the kiss and she pressed herself flush against him, needing to feel as much of him as possible. Never breaking their kiss Nick pulled her up, her legs going around his waist while his lips moved to her neck. Ellie ground her hips into his, hoping he got the message and smiling when he began walking them into her bedroom.

Once in her room he sat her down, hands immediately going to her shorts and hooking his thumbs in the waistband. Her nod was all he needed to give a firm tug and soon her shorts were laying on the ground. A growl left his lips when she stood bare before him. “Ellie. Were you sitting next to me all night tonight without underwear?”

She just smirked, tilting her head at him. “The fewer clothes the better for heat am I right?” He had no words then, just pulled her flush against him and attacked her lips with a renewed fervor. Her fingers went to his waistband then, yanking his boxers down with one pull. She sighed into the kiss when she finally felt him against her.

“You know, we could’ve just had movie night at my place tonight.” They were laying on the bed, panting and covered in sweat from the heat and their prior activities. Ellie had never brought a fan into her bedroom so the sheets stayed piled up at the end of the bed, neither bothering with covering up.

“Yeah but, this turned out so much better don’t you think?” Nick laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head where she was snuggled up next to him.

“Eh, you got me there B.” Her hand was running over his stomach, fingernails lightly tracing the path of the muscles there while his hand played with the hair that was falling over her shoulders. “Hey Ellie?” The only response was a quiet ‘hmm’ from her but he continued. “How bout we spend the weekend at my place? I have air. And beer. And we can spend more time doing this.” He punctuated his last words with a searing kiss that had her immediately agreeing.

Getting up from the bed, they dressed quickly and Nick grabbed his go bag while waiting for Ellie to pack. He didn’t have to wait too long before she came into the living room with a small bag in her right hand.

“Get everything Ellie?”

“Yep. All the essentials are here. Ready?” Nick nodded, grabbing her bag from her hand and avoiding commenting on how light it was. He would find out soon enough what her bag held. After all, she didn’t plan on wearing many clothes this weekend.


End file.
